memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Space Gamma-01
|status = Active|comm = 2385|diameter = 6,100 meters|draft = 550 meters|decks = 120 decks|crew = 3,000 total 600 officers 2,400 enlisted 15,000 non-Starfleet inhabitants|armament = Phasers: 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters Torpedoes: 48 torpedo launchers 3,000 quantum torpedoes 4,500 high-yield photon torpedoes|defenses = Regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding Ablative hull armor Regenerative ablative armor plating|shuttle = 6 runabouts 6 runabouts 6 Type-11 shuttlecrafts|image2 = Alexandria II top.jpg|caption2 = Top view of DSG1}} Deep Space Gamma Zero-One, or Station DSG1, is an deep space station. It is the first permanent Federation Starfleet facility in the Gamma Quadrant. It is located around the orbit of Abraxis IV, fourth planet of the Abraxis System, which is the site of the first Federation-Starfleet colony the Gamma Quadrant. Station DSG1 serves as the headquarters of Abraxis Command, as well as the official the home port and base of operations of Task Force Dauntless and all other Federation starships who may be operating in the Gamma Quadrant, providing docking and repair facilities, not only for ships under the Command, of Starfleet, and of the Federation, but to all ships who come in peace and seek such services. Station DSG1 is commanded by Commodore Leelah Kol, who is concurrent Deputy Sector Commander of Abraxis Command, under Rear Admiral Razal Gibran, who is Sector Commander. History Construction of Station DSG1 began immediately after Rear Admiral Gibran was able to gain the consent of the Suzerain of the Khronnians to use the Abraxis System, particularly Abraxis IV, as first base of operations of the Federation and Starfleet in the Gamma Quadrant. A fleet of Cargo Carriers and Transport Ships, and 4 support ships, protected by two Tactical Frigates and five Tactical Corvettes crossed the wormhole under the command of Commodore Kol and delivered all the needed components to build Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base as quickly as possible and the personnel to operate them. While Admiral Gibran returned to the Alpha Quadrant to prepare Task Force Dauntless for travel to the quadrant, Commodore Kol supervised the simultaneous construction of Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base. The cargo carriers and transport ships continued to ferry components, raw material and personnel back and forth across the wormhole until construction of both orbital station and planet-side base was completed. This took a record time of six months. The Starfleet and Federation crews of the station and the base automatically took up their posts after helping to construct the two facilities. Functions Station DSG1 fulfills the following important functions: *'Science research' – Although most of the scientific research activities of the Federation and Starfleet are done at the New Pacifica undersea complex of Abraxis Base, most of stellar science researches are done in Station DSG1. With its numerous and advanced sensor arrays, it serves as the stellar science research laboratory center of Starfleet in the quadrant. * Diplomacy – Through its full diplomatic facilities composed of embassy suites, diplomatic housing, mediation halls, and conference rooms, it serves as the diplomatic hub of the Federation in the quadrant. As of 2385, the Alliance Diplomatic Council of the Alliance of Gamma Quadrant Planets hold office and convene on Station DSG1. * Commerce and Trade – Through the Mall, the Central Market, the Park, the Bazaar and the four Concourses, the station plays host to over 1,000 business establishments from more than a dozen different worlds. Station Defense The station has an arsenal of 48 Type-XII rotary-mounted pulse phaser cannons, 48 Type-XII stationary-mounted phaser emitters, 12 Type-XII slide-mounted phaser emitters, and 48 torpedo launchers. The station also has a payload of 500 transphasic torpedoes, 3,000 quantum torpedoes and 4,500 high-yield photon torpedoes. The primary weapons feature of the station is the defense sail. The sails are placed at 30 degree intervals around the main platform’s dorsal and ventral sides and housed most of the tactical systems of the station, including Type XII phaser turrets, Type XII phaser arrays, rotary phaser cannons, torpedo launchers, and tractor beam emitters. These emplacements provided a nearly 360 degree sphere for defense, only interrupted by targets obscured at close range by the other platforms of the station. Each sail tower is armed with two torpedo launcher tubes, two rotary-mounted phaser cannons, two stationary-mounted phaser emitters, one slide-mounted phaser turret and a tractor beam emitter. With this firepower, Station DSG1 was a virtual floating fortress. The station is also protected by regenerative, redundant and multi-phasic shielding, triple-redundant shields, ablative hull armor, and regenerative ablative armor plating. Personnel complement Station DSG1 has a full Starfleet complement of 3,000. 600 of whom are officers and 2,400 are enlisted. In addition, the station is inhabited by 15,000 civilians coming from the 12 Gamma Quadrant races that have joined the Alliance of Gamma Quadrant Planets. Ship support After its construction, the following support ship and auxiliary craft complement were assigned to the station: For defense - *One Assault Cruiser, the which serves as the flagship of the Base Commander and Sector Commander. *Two Tactical Frigates *Five Tactical Corvettes *36 Advanced Tactical Fighters (4 squadrons) For non-tactical support - *One Medical Cruiser *Two Science Frigates *Two Cargo Cruisers Auxiliary craft complement When operating as a task force, this complement is collectively commanded by the station's executive officer. Starbase DSG1 also has an auxiliary craft complement of: *Six runabouts *Six runabouts *Six Type-11 shuttlecrafts If needed, the auxiliary craft complement, with their respective weapons systems which are substantial in their own right, could be refitted for combat to carry more firepower and provide additional defense. Category:Federation starbases Category:Deep Space stations Category:Vanguard Command locations Category:Vanguard Command stations